Dust Men
'''The Dust Men, also known as the''' Trash baggers or Transients are a large faction that consists of former transients and homeless people from the Warren District who rallied under Alden Tate soon after the quarantine was put into action. Though before they were nothing but homeless people, after the Blast the faction collected scrap metals and has risen to power in a short period of time and took over the entire Warren. Their leader Alden had their headquaters build on a park where they centered their operations and constructed a Tower in place. This continued to rule, until their downfall at the hands of the Conduit, Cole MacGrath. Biography Formation Before the Blast the Dust Men were only the homeless people who infested the Warren, Alden included. However, soon after the Blast, the Dust Men, like the Reapers, formed into a more orderly factions, and took what they needed for power by hostile means. Being homesless, the Dust Men made their trademark with the trash bags and scrap materialized weapons. Scavenging any scrap material, they build several based throughout the Warren to keep control. With the unofficial Tent City as their main source of control. Controlling the Warren After the Blast the Dust Men used several methods to gain higher control over the other factions, the city, and to escape Quarantine: these included holding civilians captive on their private docks, hoping to allow Quarantine to let them pass, as they have hostages, however, Cole freed to civilians and dismantled several of the Dust Men's private boats. Others included building various bases throughout the Warren, to keep control, though Cole also destory these too. They even designed weapons from scarp materials via Scarp Crabs and Golem Conduit. However, most of these plans failed, due to Cole's interference. However, the Dust Men at several times did put Cole in worrying situations, with Alden Tate throwing Trish Dailey to the top of the Hospital roof using his powers while her inside a bus, and kidnapping Zeke Dunbar. However, Cole did save both individuals eventually. After Alden's arrest, the Dust Men rampaged through the city immediately afterwards; shooting down civilians in Terror Buses. Eventually they mounted a attack on Eagle Point Penitentiary, where Alden was held captive. Though Cole was powerful, the Dust Men overwhelmed him forcing the prison guards to join. Showing enough strengh to breach the prison wallls and hold their own againist Cole and the prison guards. They did however, eventually free Alden from his prison cell, due to Zeke abandoing his post. After this, the Dust Men proceed with their plans, and this time, Alden would be prepared for Cole. Later Cole discovers that the Dust Men has obtained the Ray Sphere, and it currently resided at the top of Alden's Tower. Leadership After destroying the Dust Men' operations and resources, Cole and Zeke attempted to obtain the Ray Sphere, Zeke tried to activate it, only to fail. Kessler, who arrived in a chopper, claimed he knew why the Ray Sphere failed to work. There he and Zeke escaped with the Ray Sphere. Losing the Ray Sphere, a powerful weapon of mass destruction, Alden and the other Dust Men abandoned Tent City and rampaged across the bridge to the Historic District. Proving their full strengh. Eventually, John White tasked Cole with dealing with Alden. Going to the bridge that connected the Warren to the Historic District, Cole had heavy resistance from the Dust Men, even encountering some Scrap Crabs. As more of the bridge was torn apart by Alden and his Dust Men, Cole soon came face-to-face with Alden, though the latter had a advantage, using a massive psychokinetically-built construct made of scrap metal. However, eventually Cole heavily damaged the construct, and it collapsed under it's weight, and Alden defeated. Though Alden claimed Kessler stole his birthright, Cole pinned Alden to the wall, ready to finish him off. However, Alden offered his assistance to defeat Kessler, the common enemy. As Cole considered this, Alden took advantage of this indecision, and jumped of the bridge. Cole later concluded that Alden, being a Conduit, would indeed survive the fall. Later Alden was captured by Moya Jones and imprisoned. Aftermath After Alden's narrow escape from Cole and imprisonment, the Dust Men's morale was partially destroyed, and were left completely leaderless. However, the Dust Men did function without Alden, despite no longer planning and/or putting operations into action. Weapons and Gadgets The Dust men have a large arsenal, it would seem that most of their weapons are hand-made out of scrap metal. All of their weapons are listed here: Submachine guns: The Sterling L2A3 used by the Dust Men appear to be older and rustier than those carried by the other groups. The rifles have a bayonet made of sharp scrap metal attached to the end of each one. Shotguns: Functions like any other shotgun, though the Dust Men carry this weapon more frequently than the other groups. Mini guns: Usually used by Dust Men guarding the sewers, the enemies carrying these weapons are more of a threat to you, due to the armor equipped to them. Rocket-Propelled Grenade Launchers(RPGs): Much like their Reaper counterparts, the RPG is a powerful weapon. They are held by slightly bulkier Dust Men that have a higher resistance to damage than a regular enemy; they can often survive a head shock. Grenades: Their grenades are not more powerful than other Grenades, but the Dust Men use them more often than the Reapers. Grenade launchers: The first Grenadier is encountered in the mission Alden Strikes. They can launch several Grenades in a rapid fashion. Scrap Metal Shields: Some Dust Men carry shields made of large chunks of scrap metal. However, they are still as easy to disarm as the other shields. Scrap Crabs The Scrap crabs are small, crab-like figures made entirely of scrap metal and are formed together by telekinetic powers from the RPG conduits. The Scrap crabs don't seem to have any awareness of a real life form, or the intelligence of a real robot. Their "mindset" is little more than a desire to attack anyone they see. They spawn in groups of three to five. These are the weakest enemy Cole will encounter in the game; a Shockwave, melee attack or Lightning Bolt is more than enough to take one out. Also, defeating the Conduit controlling them will cause them to self destruct. In the mission Zeke's Request when Cole follows the Echo, it leads him to a group of Scrap Crabs in an alley. Boats: Likely normal boats hijacked by the Dust men. In the mission Standard Protocol, the Dust Men have loaded a number of kidnapped citizens onto the boats, in hopes that the government will let them through the quarantine zone. Moya states that the military guarding the coastline have a shoot on sight order for anything that tries to break the line. Terror Bus: The Dust Men have taken over a number of city transportation buses and equipped heavy layers of scrap metal armor coatings and machine guns on all sides. Cole cannot destroy the terror buses by simply shooting lightning bolts at them. The only way for Cole to disable an armored bus is to get on top of it and overcharging its engine on the roof. The Terror Buses are encountered in the mission Terrorized Streets. Turrets: A machine gun turret reinforced by a steel shield, forcing Cole to use a Precision head shock or Polarity Wall to get around the gunner and knock him out. Turret trucks: A flat-bed truck with a turret on the back. They only have these parked at the black out areas; they don't actually appear in the story. Appearance And Ranks On top of the normal and the bomber units, are two Conduits related to the Dust Men: Standard Dustmen: The type most often encountered in the Warren district, these enemies carry Sterling L1 submachine gun on most occasions. However they carry a more varied selections of weapons than the other groups. As mentioned earlier, they wear quilted jackets, parts of old clothes, trash bags, scrap metals, combat boots and garbage bags over their heads, and most of them wear capes made of garbage bags. Their armor loses parts every time a Dust Man is hit by any attacks, whether electricity, bullets or rocks. The Dust Men in general are tougher than the Reapers and can take more punishment. Heavy Weapons Dustmen: They come in 2 variants: The RPG Dustmen, and the less common Minigun Dustmen. The RPG variant wear bulky brown cloth and a dirty white balaclava with a cloth cape and are more resistant to lightning damage than other dustmen. The minigun variant only appears in missions and looks like a standard dustman wearing a sqaure hood with green cape and armor pieces. Dust Men Kamikaze Bombers: They carry flare like bombs and have a set of explosives strapped to their chests. They are similar to the Kamikaze Reapers, but can handle more damage due to their armor. Armored Conduit: Also known as Scrap Crabs Conduits, these are heavily armored figures that carry RPGs and have the ability to spawn an infinite number of Scrap Crabs from a weird, cage-like "backpack" from their back. It is implied that they have limited telekinetic abilities, and that the "backpack" consists of the garbage they are using to make the crabs. These Conduits can withstand a lot of damage, such as several Head Shocks or Megawatt Hammer blasts. In the mission Zeke's Request Cole follows the Eco and last it lead him to an Armored Conduit. Golem Conduits: Also known as Armored Golems, are Conduits who encase themselves in a huge scrap armor. They can fire a machine gun-like arm. One needs to shoot out the leg or the arm, causing the Golem to fall and expose the Conduit. They also change colors depending how damaged it is. Locations *The Warren *Tent City *The Container Fort *Alden's Tower Trivia * They are the only gang out of the three that tried to break the Quarantine. * This is the only real gang in Empire City, as the First Sons is an Organization and the Reapers are Pedestrians under Sasha's mind control agent Black Tar. * The golem conduit is the only conduit that will give you 1xp for live capture and is not referred to as "tough collar." * Most of the dustmen are green but the one with the missile launcher is brown. This brown missile launcher was with Alden in "Anything for Trish". * The missile launcher can be mistaken as a member of the First Sons because there is no junk sound when Cole melle attacks the enemy. * The insignia of the Dust Men (a gear with sword through it) is similar to the Brotherhood of Steel from Fallout 3 although lacking the wings of the Brotherhood insignia. Gallery Dust men logo.jpg|The Dust Men's logo. Category:Dust Men Category:Evil Alignment Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:inFamous Factions